Mod:Data/models/environment/safehouse
safehouse_after.big safehouse.big | |- valign="top" |sa_casino_asset05.big sa_casino_asset05.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_casino_asset06.big sa_casino_asset06.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_casino_asset07.big sa_casino_asset07.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_casino_asset08.big sa_casino_asset08.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_casino_asset09.big sa_casino_asset09.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_casino_asset10.big sa_casino_asset10.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_casino_asset11.big sa_casino_asset11.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ceilingA_01.big sa_ceilingA_01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ceilingA_02.big sa_ceilingA_02.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ceilingA_03.big sa_ceilingA_03.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ceilingA_04.big sa_ceilingA_04.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ceilingA_05.big sa_ceilingA_05.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ceilingA_06.big sa_ceilingA_06.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ceilingA_07.big sa_ceilingA_07.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ceilingA_08.big sa_ceilingA_08.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ceilingA_sec.big sa_ceilingA_sec.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ceilingB_01.big sa_ceilingB_01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ceilingB_02.big sa_ceilingB_02.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_clinic_glow01.big sa_clinic_glow01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_clinic_lamp_cover01.big sa_clinic_lamp_cover01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_clinic_mediequip01.big sa_clinic_mediequip01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_clinicA_02.big sa_clinicA_02.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_clinicA_04.big sa_clinicA_04.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_doorplateA_01.big sa_doorplateA_01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_doorplateA_04.big sa_doorplateA_04.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ductC_01.big sa_ductC_01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ductC_02.big sa_ductC_02.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ductC_03.big sa_ductC_03.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ductC_04.big sa_ductC_04.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ductC_05.big sa_ductC_05.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ductC_06.big sa_ductC_06.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_elevatorA_01.big sa_elevatorA_01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_firstaid_cabnt01.big sa_firstaid_cabnt01.tex |First aid items in clinic | 200px| 200px|thumb|Hard to see in middle in front of cabinets } |- valign="top" |sa_floor_A_04.big sa_floor_A_04.tex |Bathroom floor save point | |- valign="top" |sa_floor_sec.big sa_floor_sec.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_floorA_01.big sa_floorA_01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_floorA_02.big sa_floorA_02.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_floorA_03.big sa_floorA_03.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_floorA_04.big sa_floorA_04.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_floorA_05.big sa_floorA_05.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_floorA_06.big sa_floorA_06.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_floorA_07.big sa_floorA_07.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_floorA_08.big sa_floorA_08.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_floorA_09.big sa_floorA_09.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_floorA_10.big sa_floorA_10.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_floorA_11.big sa_floorA_11.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_floorA_text01.big sa_floorA_text01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_floorB_00.big sa_floorB_00.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_floorB_01.big sa_floorB_01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_floorB_02.big sa_floorB_02.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_floorB_08.big sa_floorB_08.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_floorB_09.big sa_floorB_09.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_flouralightsA_01.big sa_flouralightsA_01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_flouralightsA_02.big sa_flouralightsA_02.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_flouralightsA_03.big sa_flouralightsA_03.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_flouralightsA_04.big sa_flouralightsA_04.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_flouralightsA_05.big sa_flouralightsA_05.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_flouralightsA_06.big sa_flouralightsA_06.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_glassA_01.big sa_glassA_01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_glassA_02.big sa_glassA_02.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_glassA_03.big sa_glassA_03.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_glassA_04.big sa_glassA_04.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_glassA_05.big sa_glassA_05.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_glassA_06.big sa_glassA_06.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_glassA_07.big sa_glassA_07.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_glassA_08.big sa_glassA_08.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_hc_floorA_01.big sa_hc_floorA_01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_hc_mainA_01.big sa_hc_mainA_01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_hc_neon01.big sa_hc_neon01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_hc_prop01.big sa_hc_prop01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_hc_prop02.big sa_hc_prop02.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_hc_prop03.big sa_hc_prop03.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_hc_prop04.big sa_hc_prop04.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_hc_prop05.big sa_hc_prop05.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_hc_prop07.big sa_hc_prop07.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_hc_prop08.big sa_hc_prop08.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_hc_prop09.big sa_hc_prop09.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ma_bluebaseA_01.big sa_ma_bluebaseA_01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ma_controlpanelA_01.big sa_ma_controlpanelA_01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ma_ductA_01.big sa_ma_ductA_01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ma_ductB_01.big sa_ma_ductB_01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ma_prop03.big sa_ma_prop03.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ma_prop04.big sa_ma_prop04.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ma_prop05.big sa_ma_prop05.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ma_prop07.big sa_ma_prop07.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ma_prop08.big sa_ma_prop08.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ma_prop301.big sa_ma_prop301.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ma_prop401.big sa_ma_prop401.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ma_prop801.big sa_ma_prop801.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ma_prop802.big sa_ma_prop802.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_ma_signalightA_01.big sa_ma_signalightA_01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_Mirror.big sa_Mirror.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_neonA_01.big sa_neonA_01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_neonB_01.big sa_neonB_01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_neonB_04.big sa_neonB_04.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_neonflickerA_01.big sa_neonflickerA_01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_pillarA_01.big sa_pillarA_01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_pillarA_02.big sa_pillarA_02.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_pipeB_01.big sa_pipeB_01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_pipeB_02.big sa_pipeB_02.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_pipeB_03.big sa_pipeB_03.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_pipeB_04.big sa_pipeB_04.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_pipeB_05.big sa_pipeB_05.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_pipeB_06.big sa_pipeB_06.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_pipeC_01.big sa_pipeC_01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_pipeC_02.big sa_pipeC_02.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_posterA_01.big sa_posterA_01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_propA_01.big sa_propA_01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_propA_02.big sa_propA_02.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_propA_03.big sa_propA_03.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_propA_04.big sa_propA_04.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_propA_07.big sa_propA_07.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_securityA_01.big sa_securityA_01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_securityA_03.big sa_securityA_03.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_stackA_01.big sa_stackA_01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_stairpropA_01.big sa_stairpropA_01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_stairpropA_02.big sa_stairpropA_02.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_stairwayA_01.big sa_stairwayA_01.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_stairwayA_02.big sa_stairwayA_02.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_stairwayA_03.big sa_stairwayA_03.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_stairwayA_04.big sa_stairwayA_04.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_stairwayA_05.big sa_stairwayA_05.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_stairwayA_06.big sa_stairwayA_06.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_stairwayA_07.big sa_stairwayA_07.tex | | |- valign="top" |sa_survivoroom01_02.big sa_survivoroom01_02.tex | Removing all files in safehouse.big bigfile.xml ZONE_ORGANIZATION.big ZONE_ORGANIZATION.tex MERGED_COLLISION.big MERGED_COLLISION.tex COMMON_TEXTURE.tex COMMON_TEXTURE1.tex COMMON_TEXTURE2.tex COMMON_TEXTURE_LOD.tex File:Dead rising 2 mods safehouse all blank playing europa.png|While playing Europa File:Dead rising 2 mods safehouse all blank playing europa (2).png File:Dead rising 2 mods safehouse all blank playing europa (3).png File:Dead rising 2 mods safehouse all blank playing europa (4).png|Europa during case 1-1 File:Dead rising 2 mods safehouse all blank playing europa (5).png|Case 1-1 Furniture in survivor rooms Only the furniture in survivor rooms remains: ZONE_ORGANIZATION.big ZONE_ORGANIZATION.tex MERGED_COLLISION.big MERGED_COLLISION.tex sa_survivoroom01_02.big sa_survivoroom01_02.tex sa_survivoroom03_03.big sa_survivoroom03_03.tex sa_survivoroom04_02.big sa_survivoroom04_02.tex sa_survivoroom05_02.big sa_survivoroom05_02.tex sa_survivoroom07_01.big sa_survivoroom07_01.tex sa_survivoroom08_02.big sa_survivoroom08_02.tex sa_survivoroom09_02.big sa_survivoroom09_02.tex sa_survivoroom10_01.big sa_survivoroom10_01.tex COMMON_TEXTURE.tex COMMON_TEXTURE1.tex COMMON_TEXTURE2.tex COMMON_TEXTURE_LOD.tex File:Dead rising 2 mods safe house only sa survivoroom0x 0x big files (3).png File:Dead rising 2 mods safe house only sa survivoroom0x 0x big files (2).png File:Dead rising 2 mods safe house only sa survivoroom0x 0x big files.png safehouse_breach.big safehouse_laptop.big safehouse_persistent.big safehouse_poker.big zonelist.big zonelist_safehouse_poker.big Safe house coordinates See: Mod:Coordinates